Proposition
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: Someone pays a visit to Helmut Zemo in his cell and makes him an offer that he simply couldn't refuse. One-shot. Post Civil War.


**This one-shot right here is based off of a conversation on YouTube with a follow member named White Knight. It was basically first one what would happen if Raina said more on her vision, which lead from there to this. All credit and idea goes to them. Hope you enjoy this.**

Imprisoned. Helmut Zemo could not believe it. He was imprisoned by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D after his defeat. It was not meant to happen, but here he was in his cell.

Where did he go wrong? He had everything planned out so carefully. Frame the Winter Soldier by having the United Nations attacked, made sure a law was passed on to the team, fracture the Avengers and watch them fight each other. He had them all in his grasp, he was so close to achieving his goal. He was close to accomplishing what little scheme he made when he was younger, the dream he had been making to be sure it came true.

 _He had the chance to kill Captain America to avenge his father, but never had the chance to carry it out completely!_

He cursed himself for being so utterly careless. His father, the great Baron Zemo, was put away, incarcerated for some crime that could cause even more collateral damage than what the Avengers could do. And it was all because of Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain America. Dividing his team and crippling them all was the perfect way to get revenge against the patriotic hero. He had Crossbones make sure that framing the Winter Soldier was to be perfected. No, Steve Rogers was too soft to believe his former friend was behind the mess. All of his plans were torn apart, his chances stolen, his dream of avenging his father _taken_! Now here he sat, wallowing in his personal cell at the Raft.

And he was no stranger to prison cells, I must admit.

Zemo lifted his head up at the strange sound. The monitor of his cell's lock was spitting out static. Circuit shorted out, he quickly realized. It was funny, to say the least, that it would short out. S.H.I.E.L.D had some of the best equipment there ever was. So how did the cell's lock stopped working?

"Well done. I'm impressed, I must say."

Zemo jumped to his feet. The voice was deep and eerie, carrying an amused tone with it. Who was it? Where was it coming from? He thought it might have come from one of the other cells, but he had to remind himself that he was the only prisoner in this part of the compound.

"I'll admit, you surely know how to divide the fold. You had them at each other's throats, which made it so amusing. Now the only thing left to do is to conquer."

"Who's there?" Zemo snarled.

"Who am I?" The voice laughed. "Let's just that I am the closest thing to a god complex. At least according to idiots who don't even know what a true one is like. Humans are really just full of themselves. But with the right being to guide them, they can be taught what it truly means to be what they were created to be. Believe me, the Avengers are just going to glue themselves back together again."

Zemo stepped out of his prison cell cautiously. He looked around to find out who was the voice. No one was there. "You said that there is only one thing to conquer? What is this thing to be exactly?"

The voice chuckled. "Why, the world."

Now the man seemed curious.

"I was designed to save this world," the voice persisted. "People would have looked to the sky and see hope. But because of the Avengers, they only saw horror. Now we will have them _screaming_ for mercy. All of them just puppets tangled in strings. Not us, you and I; we are cut loose and set free."

"You sound like Pinocchio."

"Uh, yes. So to speak. But I am more than what that piece of plywood could ever be. I am on a mission–peace in our lifetime. Those so-called saviors of this world, they want to protect it, but they _don't_ want it to change. How are they suppose to become great and achieve more if they don't let themselves evolve? That is why we must join forces, be masters of our own world. What do you say?"

A sound of something blaring roused from the man's right. He turned and saw maximum security doors opening up. Zemo entered into the room.

"My god…"

There were cells, hundreds of them. Each one was labled with a prison that was trapped inside. Abomination, Absorbing Man, Whirlwind, Wonder Man, M.O.D.O.K, Tiger Shark…all of the most flagitious villians locked up and soon forgotten to the world that they never even existed.

"But if we are going to be masters of this world," the voice said, "we're going to need a little help. Pick carefully."

Zemo looked behind him to see if a guard or agent was coming. He turned back and started down the hall, seeing each prisoner and observing them before choosing them and setting them free.

"This is going so swimmingly," the owner of the voice stated, his red optics flashing in delight, bearing a malicious grin.


End file.
